Names
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Names give us the knowledge of who we're talking to. Elliot and Olivia spend a movie night together and Elliot answers Olivia's phone to have a very interesting conversation with a guy he doesn't know. E/O! One-shot! 50th STORY!


**Please review! I know this is like one of my songfics, but I had to go with it.**

Olivia opened her apartment door to find Elliot standing there. "Hey El, did you bring the movies?" She asked.

"You wouldn't let me in if I didn't." Elliot smirked and walked past her. He set down the grocery bag on the counter. "I even brought all your movie junk food for tonight."

"How sweet." Olivia smiled chuckling. She dug through the bag and grabbed what she could with her arms before going over to the couch.

Elliot followed her and sat down beside her looking through the movies Dickie and Lizzie told him were good. "So, tell me again why we're having movie night when you had a date tonight."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Todd got held up at work and had to cancel. I drank five cups of coffee when I got home so I could have energy for a date since we spent the last two days on a case. Watching movies with you on Friday nights is fun and I usually clonk out about halfway through movie number two."

"Ah, so I'm good for more than just saving your life." Elliot smiled lightly. He missed movie nights with her. She'd been dating this Todd guy for a couple months now and he hadn't met or seen him. "Which movie did you want to watch? These were, and I quote, the best movies made by man according to Dickie and Lizzie."

Olivia chuckled and took the movies from Elliot. "Blades of Glory, The Blind Side, The Switch, and Pitch Perfect?" She looked at Elliot. "I can tell which ones Lizzie picked out and which ones Dickie picked out."

"Well, if it helps you chose one, we can play that game where we pretend to be the main charaters in the movies and see what happens. I don't know what any of the movies are about." Elliot smiled.

"Me either." Olivia chuckled. "We don't have time for TV. Uh...you pick. The Switch or The Blind Side?" She saw the look in Elliot's eyes and smiled holding them behind her back. "Which hand, El?"

"Left." Elliot chose and watched as she held out The Switch. "You get to be Jennifer Anniston."

"Oh fun." Olivia smiled. "You get to be Jason Bateman. He was in that movie Couples Retreat."

"That was a weird movie to act out." Elliot chuckled shaking his head. "Hopefully this one won't be as weird."

"It was still a good movie." Olivia smirked putting the movie in and sitting back down beside him. She grabbed the big bag of marshmellows and the package of chocolate bars and dug in with Elliot's help.

Soon, both of them were engrossed in the movie and were laughing whenever something bad happened to each other's character. Elliot laughed when they found out why it was called the Switch. Olivia just sat there with her jaw hanging open. The movie soon ended and they looked at each other laughing. "You could so play that part, El. I'd be laughing my butt off."

"I could say the same to you." Elliot grinned. Olivia scoffed. "Really Liv, you should've become an actor. I would've watched that movie over and over again."

"El, if I became an actor, we wouldn't have met." Olivia pointed out sipping her drink.

"True." Elliot nodded. "I still probably would've watched it over and over again."

Olivia laughed and bit into one of the pickles from the jar Elliot bought. "What movie did you want to watch next?" She said picking them up again to look at them.

"Um, how about we watch The Blind Side? If you fall asleep, we can watch it in the morning." Elliot shrugged. "Sandra Bullock and Tim McGraw. This is going to be fun."

Olivia smiled and settled into the couch after putting the movie in. She noticed that she was closer to Elliot than before. This was their routine. She would get closer to him every time she got up. She would get tired and would lean into his side. He would get tired of sitting up and decide that he wanted to lay down. He would maneuver both of them into comfortable positions on the couch and he would fall asleep. She would wake up on his chest. He wouldn't mind and they'd go on with their normal routine and watch the movie they didn't finish the night before. It was simple, easy, and it didn't require thought. It was habit, natural, an instinct for her.

Soon, their routine went into motion. She was leaning against him with his arm around her. She was trying to keep her eyes open to watch the movie because it was really good. Elliot would notice her fighting sleep and would gently rub her arm in soothing circles, making it even more difficult to stay awake. His warmth invaded her and surrounded her in his scent. Her body relaxed into his and she was soon out.

Elliot smiled when he finally saw Olivia's breathing even out. He felt his eyes start to droop so he turned off the movie and TV. He lifted Olivia slightly off of the couch and situated her in his lap so that she was laying on his chest when he rested on his back. His head hit the pillow and he was out.

Later, Elliot heard a beeping noise that was interrupting his peaceful dream. He opened his eyes to find Olivia's phone going off beside them. He looked at Olivia and smiled when she was still sound asleep on his chest. He rubbed her back and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Uh, who is this?" A guy asked on the other line.

"Uh, I'm Elliot. This is Olivia's phone though." Elliot explained.

"Oh, can I talk to her?" The guy asked.

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. "She's sleeping, no. Look, if it's really important, call her in the morning. You may want to wait a while though. She's pretty crabby in the morning. I usually can make her feel better, it just depends." He rambled.

"Uh, how do you know Olivia?" The guy asked.

"I've known her for over a decade. I should be asking you how you know Liv." Elliot mumbled when sleep started to overcome him again.

"El?" Olivia grumbled lifting her head slightly.

Elliot looked down at her. "Shhhh, Liv just go back to sleep." He said and rubbed her back. He smiled when she sighed in contentment. He turned his attention back to the mystery man on the phone. "I can take a message for you if you'd like. I should probably take her to bed though. She doesn't like sleeping on the couch."

"Uh, just tell her that Todd called." The man said before hanging up.

"Oh shit." Elliot breathed pulling back to look at the phone. He was just talking to Olivia's boyfriend. He put the phone down and laid down on Olivia's bed with her after he carried her there. Falling asleep, he figured out what he was going to tell Olivia when Todd brought up the phone call.

The next morning, Olivia woke up on Elliot's chest and smiled when she could hear him snore. She rested her chin on his chest knowing, that if she tried to get up, his grip would tighten on her. That's when she remembered that she woke up to him on the phone. She wondered who it was. Maybe it was one of the kids or Kathy. She was trying to take everything in the settlement. Closing her eyes briefly, she rested her head back on Elliot's chest and looked out of her window.

A few moments later, she felt Elliot's hand rubbing her back. He was awake and was already making her feel more relaxed then she did any other time of the week. She didn't know why, but his hands were magic for her. Her eyes closed briefly when he took a deeper breath causing her head to move with his chest. "Who was on the phone last night?" She asked resting her chin back on his chest.

Elliot looked into her brown eyes. "Uh, it was Todd. I didn't know it was him until he hung up. He didn't say who he was until then."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, did he sound mad that you were with me?"

"Uh, well...I wouldn't say he's in my fan club." Elliot said. Olivia chuckled and sat up. Elliot ran his hand up and down her back feeling her muscles relax under his touch. "Why would he be mad that I was here?"

Olivia smirked and looked at him over her shoulder. "He doesn't exactly trust you. Well, he doesn't trust me with you." She patted his chest and turned on her radio and smiled when one of her favorite songs came on.

Elliot grinned seeing Olivia smile and lay back down on his chest. "_When nobody understands you, well, I will. So, maybe let me hold you, baby, let me come over. I will tell you secrets God only knows. I cannot over state it. I will be overjoyed. Baby, let me come over. I will tell you secrets nobody knows. I cannot over state it. I will be overjoyed."_

Olivia smiled listening to Elliot sing in her ear. She played with his hand that was above her as she looked up at the ceiling. He was playing with her hair with his other hand. He loved these moments. This is how every moment should be. Feeling complete, utterly happy. An undescribable feeling that didn't need an explanation. Olivia looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. She leaned up and kissed his lips. "I trust myself with you though." Elliot grinned and kissed her again.

**Please review!**


End file.
